


[Collage] Игры, в которые играют люди. Боги, которые играют в игры

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Angst, Blood, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Violence, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Боги Гефа и Гильбоа издавна любят играть со своими созданиями в "А ну-ка, отними", и с наслаждением отнимают то, чему завидуют. Они отняли у принца Бенджамина королевский титул и возлюбленного; они отобрали у генерала Гаваона семью. Люди со своими играми в войну никогда не смогут сравняться с богами, и совершенно точно не смогут у них выиграть — только вырвать несколько часов или лет спокойствия...
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	[Collage] Игры, в которые играют люди. Боги, которые играют в игры

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Красавица и чудовище](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> **Notes at the beginning**: Иллюстрация к фику [« Красавица и чудовище»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273).  
> Разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/mJhJbRmL)


End file.
